Songs Make Me See What You Are
by Allyjames15
Summary: He needs to write songs on his own. Ally has her own things and now he knows he has to step up but now Ally's the one helping him write songs on his own...this may not be the best idea. its better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this just popped in my head and I hope you like this story. i'm a bit tired so this chapters a bit weird. I promise the next one will be better. please review I want to get at least 80 non this story not chapter, thankyou! night loves.

* * *

That's it! I've had it! I need to learn to write a song I it kills me then sucks all the blood out and drains my soul! I've had to rely on Ally for to long. Sure I love writing with Ally but she had her own songs to worry about! She has her own carrier now… and it doesn't include me… I know that Ally would never leave me…but I just want to take some of the burden off her shoulders. I've tried everything! Not even you tube is helping now! How am I supposed to do this? I could ask Ally but then it would make it even worse on her or having more jobs to do than less.

Ally walked up to me, "Hey Austin why do you look…constipated?" I blushed, "Uh I'm not! I was thinking! That was my thinking face!" Ally smiled, "Ok calm down why are you thinking?"

"I just was trying to figure a way to write a song. I thought it's time that I learned." I said following her around sonic boom and she fixed everything. "Why don't you ask me? I'll help you," I rolled my eyes at her, "Ally! You write my songs and your songs, work at sonic book, help your dad, and clean the store. I don't want you to have to add another thing to that list." Ally turned to look at me and my heart stopped. Stop it heart! I don't like her that way! "Austin no problem! I have all the time in the world since I quit cloud watching club. All I have to do now is read the Harry Potter series by next week."

"Ally why don't you just quit book club?" Ally turned abruptly, "And miss the magic that is Hogwarts!?" I smiled. Ally may be a dork but she's my dork…uh a fun dork I mean. "Ok so Ally I'm serious I want to begin writing my own songs. I love writing with you but I think that I really need to get some of that responsibility off of you."

"Austin just trust me. I can teach you. Meet me here later tonight at like at around six? I think I have an idea. In the mean time look for some inspiration." I nodded. "guess who got a job at Socks A lot?" Trish walked in with her usual weird outfit of the day. This one consisted of two socks on her hands as gloves and her head band had a tiny sock on it. I looked down and saw that she was also wearing one long knee high pink sock with a bunch of yellow polka dots on then and one short one that you could only see the neon green rim. "Don't ask. I couldn't decide ok?"

"ok. Well I guess I'll see you later Ally…" I walked out of Sonic boom. Trish's wardrobe got weirder everyday but it worked or her I guess. I looked around. Inspiration…what inspires me? I should get some paper and a pen just in case I got any ideas. I went into one of the stores, "I'm sorry to bother you but can I have some paper and maybe a pen?" the girl behind the counter nodded, "If you can give me your autograph then yes." I nodded. Sometimes I just loved having fans. I signed a receipt she had and she handed me a paper that had a tiny oil stain.

"sorry," she said looking embarrassed, "I was eating some left over pizza earlier. I guess some of the oil got on it." I smiled at her, "No problem. You like pizza then," I don't know what brought me to keep asking questions but I kept going. "Yeah but actually I prefer it when it's cold. I just always liked it that way." I raised an eye brow. You like your pizza cold…and just like that inspiration hit me! "That's awesome! Thanks!" I ran out of the store excited running and not stopping until I got home and up to my room. My parents were out again but I didn't mind. I need to think.

I took my guitar and began playing a couple of chords. They didn't sound to bad. Then Trish popped in my head. And I began to sing.

You like mismatched socks with polka dots

You like your pizza cold I think that's hot

I stopped writing that down. That actually sounded good. I was doing it! Sadly that was the end of my triumph. I couldn't think of any more lyrics. What else was I supposed to do?ugh!

I was pooped. I couldn't believe that I kind of began to write a song and then just when I struck oil, I ran dry. I looked at the clock what felt like the millionth time and to my complete happiness it was finally time to go see Ally. I stood up and walked out of the door with my paper and pen excited that at least I came up with something.

Ally was waiting by sonic boom with two towels some swim trunks and goggles. OK so how was this going to help with the song? Ally smiled and I noticed that she was wearing a towel dress. What in the world? "Hey here change in the store quickly so I can lock up." She threw the trunks at me and pushed me into the shop, "Ally how is this going to help?"

"trust me Austin this is going to help." I rolled my eyes at her, this was weird but I guess I was going along with it. I changed quickly and walked out, "just leave your clothes. We'll come back for them later." I didn't argue this time. "Ally I wrote a bit of a song look!" I handed her the paper and her eyebrows connected, "ok… anyway lets go I'll explain on the way."

Ally began to drag me and I could see the general direction of where we were going. The mall had a pool. "Ok so to write you've got to feel and since you have the emotional range of a tea spoon—"

"Hey!"

"That's from the Harry Potter books by the way. Anyway we are going to do things that'll get you're heart pumping. Sadly it means we may have to…brake a couple rules." I gasped dramatically, "Ally Dawson is braking rules!? Never!" Ally laughed and my heart sped up. "This should help you. It's getting dark and the pool should be closed by now so…if I die I blame you."

"hey! It was your idea to do this!" Ally nodded just as they got to the locked gate. It was dark now and there was big lock on the gate. "how are we getting in Alls?" Ally smiled and slid through the bars. "ok but now how do I get in?"

"climb." My eyes widened and I looked around. I jumped and held onto the top of the bar and pulled myself up and over. I landed on my feel but tripped and fell forward. Ally giggled. Come on! The water looks great!" Ally ran and then took of her towel dress and jumped in. My eyes widened once again. Was Ally really wearing… a bikini? "Come on! This is supposed to get your heart pumping!" I stood there for a little longer and took off my shoes. My heart was pumping alright but it wasn't because of the rules.

I jumped in trying hard to not freak out. "What gave you this idea?" Ally went under water and came back up, "Trish." Austin sighed. Of course. Ally couldn't of thought about this herself. Suddenly the tension went up, " Look," Ally began, "I'm going to do some things and this it to help you with lyrics and songs. Translate those feeling onto paper. I don't want our friendship weird so don't think about it to much…" Ally swam closer and my heart stopped. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then I felt her legs wrap around my waist. She began to lean in. I was just about to kiss her when, "Hey the pool is closed!"


	2. All--Laura?

AN: hey guys here we go! I got the story moving finally... I really ike how this is going so far and I really want comments! also I will put up the next chapter when I get seven. please and thank you loves!

* * *

We jumped apart making a splash. Ally blinked then slowly crawled out of the pool looking up at the fat security guard. She put on her towel then without a second look back she ran, the guard let her by which at the time I didn't find weird. "Ally!" I climbed out of the pool and ran after her. I looked back but the security guard was no where to be seen. I guess I got lucky.

This was a weird night. I looked up and saw a full moon and suddenly inspiration hit me. I ran all the way to Sonic Boom and got my paper and pen. I got to the counter and wrote down the next couple of lines.

You like to swim at night when the moon is full

You think that makes you strange

I think that's cool

And you say you're scared

That I won't be there

But baby

I swear

I'm not going anywhere

I guess in some crazy way this was actually helping…

I couldn't wait for the next thing that would inspire me. I walked into Sonic Boom and looked around for the head of my favorite song writer but I couldn't see her . I saw Trish and walked up to her, "Trish!" she turned around , "Oh hey Austin! What's up?"

"Have you seen Ally?"

"Who? Oh you mean Laura?"

"Lau—Who?"

"Ally changed her name last night to Laura. Didn't you know?" I raised a confused eyebrow and she smiled, "Ok She's up in the practice room… good luck…" I nodded and walked up to the practice room. I walked in like always and stopped in my tracks. The practice room was all different colors. It was an Orange so bright it was blinding. The Big A was changed to a big L and it was still Yellow. I looked around and saw Ally… I mean Laura sitting on the new Bright blue couch criss cross and braiding her now midnight black hair. What the hell just happened here?

"L—Laura?" that name rolled of the tongue a bit strangely. She looked up and smiled. Her eyes were an unnatural purple and I realized that the tips of her hair were also purple but very dark. "Hey Austin!" She pulled the braid over her shoulder and rested it on the left. She tied it up with purple band. Her eyes scared me I'm not going to lie.

"What's going on?" A—Laura stood up, "Nothing. So how's the song going?" I smiled setting aside the strange changes, "I got a tune and more lyrics!" I handed her the paper. I'd been carrying it around everywhere. She read through it with her weirdly attractive purple eyes. "It's a pretty weird song but it looks like it could be great."

She handed it back and I folded it up with a smile. I knew it was a little weird but I knew it could make this better. I was actually doing it! I was writing a song!

I came back every day to Sonic Boom and every day Ally changed her hair color. On Tuesday it was Red with pink highlights, on Wednesday it was Blond with Orange bang, Thursday she changed it to a complete blue. I thought that was the worst. It looked like chalk, but…it kind of worked for A—Laura damn it! On Friday I came back and saw she was back to her normal brown.

"Hey Laura!" I said confidently but she looked at me weirdly, "You can call me Ally. Thank you very much." I smiled. That would be ten times easier, "Oh thank go—" my eyes widened and I pulled out my paper and pen and scribbled down the next part.

"Ally read them out loud, "You can change your hair five times a week you can change your name, go a little bit crazy… nice…it's really coming together…" I smiled at her. "Thanks! I am almost done…I just need some more inspiration. Trish shrieked and pointed outside. It was poring. "Come on Ally let's go play out side! We haven't done this since we were five!"

"Trish! I have to take care of the store!" Trish sighed, "There's no one here! I'll drag you out if I have too and the boys can help." Ally's eyes widened when Dez and I nodded. "No…no no no no no no no no!" I ran behind the counter and Dez took her legs. "One two Three!"


End file.
